One Night Only
by G. Proongs
Summary: Só mais uma noite, certo? Naquela noite eu percebi que toda a minha vida podia mudar, bastava eu querer... e perdoar.


Aqui estou eu com a minha primeira One-Shot UA.. então nada de magia ou Hogwarts, ok? Beijos e Obrigada

One Night Only

Céus, onde eu estava com a cabeça para ceder ao pedido de duas loucas? Vulgo Emme e Lene.

É obvio que seria tranqüilo e eu já estou habituada a ir a uma balada durante o ano letivo, mas ir em uma balada no 1º dia de férias da faculdade? NÃO!

Estava olhando para o meu reflexo ruivo com esmeraldas no lugar dos olhos. Esse reflexo usava um vestido de paetês preto e justo, com uma sandália peep-toe também preta.

Recebi uma mensagem e sabia que Frank já estava a caminho. Olhei para o celular e já eram quase 22h, o horário marcado.

Peguei a minha bolsa e saí do meu pequeno apartamento. Apertei o botão do elevador, que não deveria demorar para chegar, já que eu morava no 4º andar.

Avistei o carro de Frank e saí do prédio, dando apenas em breve aceno para o porteiro. Quando entrei no carro Lene já estava escolhendo o CD.

- Hey Lils. – Frank me cumprimentou

- Oi Fran, tem como a gente passar para pegar a Emme? É só virar aqui a direita.

Lene colocou um CD de eletrônica e Emme entrou e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu, Lene e Frank somo amigos desde o primário. No colegial Emme se tornou nossa amiga também e Frank arranjou uma namorada, Alice.

- E os nossos convites Fran? – eu perguntei e as outras duas o encararam também curiosas

- Estão com Alice, ela combinou de nos encontrar na porta

Hm... tá.

Nós fomos conversando animados sobre as férias de verão e quando chegamos Alice já estava na porta. Nós a cumprimentamos e fomos direto para a entrada. Sabe, a beleza as vezes ajuda bastante, principalmente em enormes filas para entrar em baladas.

O segurança nos deixou passar e nós entramos.

O enorme cômodo de dois andares era reconfortante. O cheiro de bebida inebriante, as luzes piscando freneticamente e as paredes vibrando com o som alto. E o calor.

Nós já chegamos e fomos para a pista enquanto Frank e Alice foram para um lugar mais afastado ("safadinhos" disse Emme).

Eu senti as gotas de suor se formando em minha testa e puxei Emme pelo braço para irmos beber alguma coisa.

- Cadê a Lene? – Emme perguntou após um gole em seu drink

- Adivinha? – todos já sabiam, Lene era uma pegadora nata e já tinha desaparecido há algum tempo. Emme riu. – Um moreno alto a raptou e a levou para algum lugar, teremos que esperar para ver aonde ela vai acordar amanhã. E você?

- Não sei, ainda estou esperando aparecer algum cara bonito o suficiente, dentro dos meus padrões, é claro.

- Então dá uma olhada naquele! – eu apontei para um loiro, de estatura média e músculos um pouco desenvolvidos

- Hmmm. Vamos à caça! – ela disse e eu ri.

Emme era a besteirenta, carinhosa e amiga. Lene era a pegadora, divertida e confiável.

Eu? Sou livre!

Continuei flertando com o barman. Que após alguns minutos me trouxe um guardanapo dobrado, decepcionado: "me encontre na pista, por favor, uma noite pelos velhos tempos".

Eu tomei o resto do meu drink, e cheguei a conclusão de que quem quer que tivesse me enviado isso estava brincando, um garoto com uma cantada barata. "Velhos tempos". Han, eu estou no auge dos meus 19 ano (e meio), não existia quase ninguém, digo, ninguém dos velhos tempos.

Voltei para a pista e no caminho vi Emme flertando com o loiro, que mais parecia ter um tomate no lugar da cara, de tão vermelho. Coitado.

Voltei a dançar. Dançar, o meu maior hobbie. Eu relaxava e ficava...feliz. Eu não seguia o ritmo da múscia, a música seguia o meu ritmo.

Senti duas mãos se posicionarem em minha cintura e senti um aroma que eu poderia reconhecer em qualquer lugar. Meu coração apertou e meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Lágrimas de raiva.

Esse era o motivo de eu não ir à caça. E meu coração partido em milhares de pedaçinhos era a prova disso. Eu era muito jovem, mas o que eu sentia era verdadeiro.

Porém eu não iria me render.

- Vamos Ruivinha, olhe para mim. Eu quero ver suas esmeraldas – ele disse. Sua voz era sexy e seu hálito quente em contato com o meu pescoço me causava arrepios.

Uma tímida lágrima escapou do canto do meu olho.

E eu me virei. Seus olhos castanho-amendoados continuavam os mesmos, seu cabelo displicente e o sorriso também. Só que agora ele estava mais alto e mais forte.

Seu sorriso se desfez. Ele posicionou suas mãos na base das minhas costas e escondeu seu rosto nos meus cabelos vermelhos. Eu agarrei seu pescoço e apoiei minha cabeça em seu peito. Minhas lágrimas escorrendo em silêncio.

Ele levantou a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para mordiscar o lóbulo da minha orelha e mais um pouco para traçar uma linha de beijos na minha mandíbula e, finalmente, roçar seu nariz ao meu.

- Eu senti sua falta – ele disse contra a minha boca entreaberta

Não.

Eu me virei para ir embora e ele segurou meu pulso. Com um safanão fiz com que ele me soltasse e saí correndo para o banheiro feminino, esbarrando em todos que estavam em meu caminho e sem parar para ouvir reclamações. Mais e mais lágrimas começaram a rolar quando eu me tanquei em uma das cabines.

Ouvi um barulho estrondoso e _ele _mandando todas se retirarem. Ouvi também os saltos finos batendo no chão e percebi que estávamos sozinhos.

- Lily, abra a porta. Por favor, meu lírio, eu quero conversar – ele encostou a cabeça na porta da cabine onde eu estava

- Não. Você foi embora. Sem ao menos me avisar ou se despedir – eu abri a porta e ele pareceu surpreso, parte pelas minhas palavras e parte pela perda de equilíbrio – Você tem ideia do quanto me fez sofrer? Ao menos tem noção do quanto doeu? Faz 3 anos, James, e ainda dói todo dia. Você tem ideia do quanto eu demorei para admitir que te amava? Eu acreditei em você, James! Acreditei no seu amor. E simplesmente, um dia, você não vai me buscar e eu ligo para Marlene para enfim descobrir que você estava no aeroporto, indo embora. O quanto eu corri, isso eu nunca vou me esquecer, eu corri para chegar lá e ver você embarcando com uma _loira lambisgóia._

Ele parecia desesperado. Eu precisava soltar isso, essas palavras que estavam presas em minha garganta a 3 anos. Era como, como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

- Meus pais morreram. A _lambisgóia _ era a filha da melhor amiga da minha mãe. Elas vieram me buscar. Remo e Sirius foram comigo, é claro. Eu precisava resolver tudo e eles foram me ajudar. Eu não ia aguentar passar por isso sozinho. E eu não ia aguentar te ver, dizer adeus. Te ver chorar. Eu iria ficar pior. – ele disse e eu percebi que estava chocada, e o pior, ele disse isso como se estivesse arrependido, ou lamentando.

- Então você acha que é só chegar e vai ficar tudo bem? – eu disse e cruzei os braços tentando recuperar a minha pose de durona

- E eu não estava certo? – ele perguntou tentando quebrar a tensão que tinha se formado

- Só mais uma noite, certo? – eu perguntei quebrando a minha barreira, ele limpou uma lágrima que escorria em minha bochecha.

- Não. Dessa vez eu vim para ficar. Comprei um apartamento e no próximo semestre já estou na faculdade – ele disse acariciando o meu rosto

- Você promete? – eu perguntei e me aproximei os suficiente para os nossos corpos se tocarem

- Sim. Eu prometo – a sua mão que acariciava meu rosto foi para a minha nuca e ele me puxou para um beijo, que eu finalmente, permiti. Seu beijo tomava conta do meu corpo e alma. Automaticamente minhas mãos se apoiaram em seu peito. Nossas bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente e nossas línguas dançavam em um ritmo quente e frenético. Exatamente do jeito que me lembrava.

Nos separamos ofegantes e sorrindo. Felizes.

- Hey, e o Sirius? – eu perguntei, afinal o cachorro foi um dos meus melhores amigos. James forçou uma careta

- Sabe, não é muito legal perguntar de um outro cara após um beijo como esse.

- Sério James.

- Cadê a Lene? – ele perguntou como se já soubesse a resposta, me lançando um olhar sugestivo

- Oh Meu Deus! – eu estava incrédula – E Emme com...

- Remo. Sim. Estava me divertindo observando os dois. – ele abriu um sorriso como se estivesse se lembrando de alguma cena muito divertida. Eu não resisti e o puxei para outro beijo.

Saí do carro e coloquei minha bolsa transversal no ombro. Usava uma regata branca, com uma camiseta xadrez com as mangas dobradas, além de uma jeans confortável e tênis branco.

Após aquela noite, descobri que todo aquele encontro havia sido armado uma semana antes, com a ajuda de Emme, Lene, Fran e Alice. Encontrei Sirus e Remo, dois dos meus melhores amigos, e eu precisava admitir, estava morrendo de saudades. O resto das férias foram boas, mas o ano letivo foi melhor ainda. Alguns meses depois eu me mudei para o apartamento de James, e mais alguns meses depois ele me pediu em casamento. Não se preocupem, eu não me casei antes dos 20, mas foi apenas um pouco depois disso, em uma cerimônia pequena. Nós compramos o nosso carro e Sirius também saiu de casa para montar o seu proprio apartamento, apesar de que 'fugiu' é o termo mais apropriado.

Tranquei a porta do carro a abri a traseira do caminhão. Estava em frente da nossa casa. Uma pequena e acolhedora casa, com a fachada pintada de azul claro e um portão baixo de madeira pintado de branco. Peguei a primeira caixa que vi e abri o portão menor. James ouviu o barulho e veio me repreender quando já estava na sala:

- Você não deveria estar carregando peso – ele disse tentando arrancar a caixa das minhas mãos

- Essa caixa é apenas de travesseiro, bocózão! – eu disse sorrindo – A propósito, bom dia!

- Bom dia! – ele disse e meu deu um selinho – E bom dia para você também! – ele se abaixou e depositou em beijo rápido na minha barriga. Que possuia uma pequena saliência, para quem já estava com 7 semanas de gravidez. Pai bobão, era isso o que James tinha se tornado. Um marido maravilhoso e um pai bobo.

- Lene ligou – eu disse enquanto saíamos para pegar mais caixas no caminhão – Ela quer que a gente vá jantar lá, todos os outros vão também, parece que ela está planejando um chá de bebê conjunto para mim e Alice. – James me entregou uma caixa de almofadas

- Pelo visto vou ter que levar uma caixa de cervejas extra.- ele disse abrindo o portão

- Pode acreditar! Você conhce a Marlene, ela não vai descansar até que esteja tudo feito. – eu disse e coloquei a caixa no chão

- É. Agora você pode ir se sentar, por que essas são as únicas caixas que você tem permissão para carregar. O fogão já está funcionando e nós temos milho, óleo e sal, e a companhia da TV a cabo já deve estar chegando.

- Ok, então você pretende me comprar com pipoca e TV à cabo?

- Não foi bem isso que eu quis dizer, meu anjo – James disse vindo me abraçar, com as minhas mudanças de humor repentinas de ultimamente ele estava sendo cuidadoso, até demais. Ele tentou me beijar e eu virei o rosto.

- Que pena, pois você conseguiu!– eu disse – A pipoca vai estar pronta em 10 minutos, se você quiser fazer uma pausa... – eu dei de ombros quando já estava a uns 4 passos dele. Aaah, como eu adoro provocá-lo!

- Ouch, você ainda me deixa louco!

Eu só posso dizer que no final das provocações a pipoca queimou e a casa quase pegou fogo, isso apenas no nosso primeiro dia lá. O chá de bebê foi um sucesso e os homens quase foram ao desespero. Que bom que a loucura da Lene só durou por uma noite!


End file.
